


Adam Driver XXXXI (VMan Summer 2015)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [41]
Category: Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Clothing Porn, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Intense gaze, Portraits, hair porn, that mouth has got to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A very slender Adam, adorned with a short beard, dressed up in a pin-tucked tuxedo shirt and bow tie, jacket held over his shoulder, showing off his full mane of long hair, head tilted to his left, chin lifted, brow and full mouth relaxed, fixing us with a calm, almost tired, gaze.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	Adam Driver XXXXI (VMan Summer 2015)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> For Atlin, who is about to tie up the main storyline of Sup From My Mouth; here's the Siska I see your Kostya wanting to feed.
> 
> There's just something about this photoshoot. I hate that he's so thin, my favorite look on him has to be 2016, TLJ and Logan Lucky era, but he's still so beautiful. Maybe it's that glorious mane of hair, or the lips that somehow haven't lost any of their fullness, or maybe it's that less definable sense of vital stillness. He's running on lower reserves than usual, regaining the weight he lost for Silence but clearly not at full strength just yet, and it shows. Just look at how he's gazing at us; sure, he's focused, but it's softer somehow, the usual fire of fierce intelligence and drive banked low. 
> 
> In case you're wondering about the halo, well, this is what I imagine Siska, from Atlin Merrick's beautiful Sup From My Mouth, would look like if Kostya talked him into dressing up; maybe they're on their way to listen to a symphony written by Tchaikovsky, or to see the ballet. It would have to be early on in their relationship, because Kostya is on a one-man mission to help Siska regain what he lost during his ordeal in Japan, both physically and emotionally, and he won't be this slender and tired for long.
> 
> Neither was Adam.
> 
> Reference photo taken by Inez & Vinoodh for the Summer 2015 edition of Vman.
> 
> 10.5 hours. Ish. Ok, it was probably 11 hours, what with fussing about the overlays and all. Also, that shirt gave me fits. So did his hand. But the button was fun!

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxxi.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxxi-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxxi-mouth.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxxi-hand.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
